


夜色与水声

by baweijiayu



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: 神田和亚连半夜在新总部的浴室泡澡打炮。
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker





	夜色与水声

“神田？你确定浴室现在真的没人吗……”

“凌晨三点了怎么会有人。快点进去，笨蛋豆芽菜。”

“都说了我叫……”亚连蹙着眉回过头，突然反应过来自己又在和对方争执些没有意义的事情。后半截抱怨被咽了回去，原本就残留着温度的脸颊由于不满而更加染上了颜色，在白皙的皮肤上从颊边蔓延至脖根。

神田挑着眉梢打量他，终于还是绷不住被亚连气鼓鼓的模样惹出了一丝笑容。他伸手拍了拍亚连的头顶，绕过对方先进入了浴室。

新总部的浴室和以前不同，一改原本亚洲风格的温泉，换成了华丽的欧式大堂。大理石环绕的地板中央深凹下去满溢着温热的池水，氤氲了一室朦胧的水汽。

神田已经踏入了水中，从亚连的位置正好看到水漫过他的腰际，在散落下的发梢的位置圈出一片片涟漪。

神田迎着他的目光回过头，线条锋利的眉眼带着一丝少见的慵懒：“喂，怎么还不下来。不是说黏黏的很不舒服吗。”

“不要管我……”亚连被对方直白的话语说得有些尴尬，脸上刚刚淡下去的颜色又深了一层，别扭地偏着头踏进了水里。

略烫的水流沿着身体的曲线抚过他的皮肤，大腿内侧和股缝间，甚至是穴口外侧粘腻的液体接触到水流，不适感立刻淡去了不少。

——话说深更半夜不得不偷偷摸摸来洗澡这种事……到底是谁的错！

“神田……哇你靠这么近做什么！”亚连抬起头刚要说些什么，结果对方正站在自己面前，距离极近。甚至因为身高差的原因，他猛抬头的动作差点导致自己的头撞上对方的下巴。

神田似乎觉得他这样的反应很有趣，勾着唇角又靠近了一点：“之前你可没有这么大惊小怪……帮你清理，免得下一次又被你抓住当话柄。”

“我哪有神田那么小心眼。”亚连不满地仰着头瞪着对方，突然想到了什么，脸上的笑容悄悄变得有些古怪，在神田反应过来之前抬起了一条腿，用膝盖蹭了蹭对方的胯间，“倒是神田每次都是，做完之后……就开始欺负人。”

水面被明亮的灯光照得见底，水下似乎有什么东西，在无意识的做法之下，慢慢苏醒。

神田沉默地看着亚连的眼睛，额角的青筋跳了几下，终于爆发般地凑了上来扣住亚连的手腕，一路举过头顶，眼底的眼神深沉而危险，带上了某种炽热的温度：“可以……豆芽菜，你自找的。”

亚连迷茫地看着自己细瘦的腕子被神田捏在掌中，刚想开口问些什么，小腹就被抵上了什么粗大的东西，紧贴皮肤散发着似乎比水流还要滚烫的热度。

亚连在终于反应过来的一瞬间，觉得自己有些欲哭无泪。

——其实我刚刚真的只是想开玩笑来着……

手腕被轻而易举地并握在一只掌中，空出来的那只手沿着后颈的皮肤一路向下，划过突起的蝴蝶骨，顺着腰线停留在尾椎处，暗示性地在突起的骨节上打着圈圈。胸口斑驳的吻痕再一次被嘴唇碰触，染成了更加鲜明的颜色，在白皙的皮肤上越发惹眼。

“呜…神田…………”

淡下去没多久的情欲再一次被挑起，还来不及考虑清楚时间地点究竟是否合适，嘴唇就被严实地封住。身高差使得亚连不得不抬起头，脖颈弓起弧度，献祭般地将自己的双唇送上去，任由整个口腔都被强硬地侵犯过。

亚连浅淡的肤色使得红晕越发明显，好不容易推开对方的胸膛可以喘口气，脸上的温度已经高的吓人，烧得心脏的跳动完全失去了频率。

“神田，这里、不行的……万一有人过来了……”亚连抬头看着对方，眼底少见地带着些许无措，又透着点不易察觉的期待。而神田的回答则是挑起了线条凌厉的眉峰，微微俯下身揉捏起了他的臀瓣。

只有这种时候，他才会露出如此温柔的表情……

亚连近乎着迷地看着眼前近在咫尺的那张脸。自己的臀瓣被握在对方宽大的手掌中大力揉捏，指节和掌上由于常年使用六幻而磨出的茧子粗砺地刮过他臀部敏感的皮肤，带起一阵异样的麻痒感。靠近穴口的皮肤突然被强硬地按住，向两边分开……

“唔啊！好烫！神田、水进去了…………！”

刚刚经历过一场侵犯的穴口柔软乖顺得完全不同于往常，轻易地顺着力道张开的小口，瞬间被涌入了大量高于体温的池水。微肿的肉壁经受不起如此过分的刺激，微微地痉挛着，反而使得里面的水流混合着未清理的黏液的感觉更加明显。

“别大惊小怪的，豆芽菜。”神田的言辞一如既往的让人火大，语气里却罕见地带上了一丝温柔。他安抚性地轻吻着亚连的额角，手上的动作却越发放肆，顺着水流直接伸进了两根手指，搅动着里面的液体按压敏感的肉壁。

“唔……神田…………”时隔不久再次被挑起的情欲就像是干燥的木柴上迸上了火星，瞬间烧成燎原之势。亚连无措地攀着神田的肩膀，视线不知是由于浴室的水汽还是生理性泪水而显得模糊不清。他迷茫地把额头靠在神田的胸口上，紧贴着皮肤上繁复的黑色纹路感受到对方胸膛中同样急促的心跳声。

神田板着他瘦削的肩膀给他翻了过来，手掌按在他的腰部，声音低沉而喑哑：“放松点，我进去了。”

“嗯……唔！”

柔软的穴口轻易地被贯穿，那根粗大的性器顺着股缝一路碾进了深处，恶狠狠地顶着他的敏感点碾磨。更要命的却是肠道内的热水，被挤进了更深的地方，烫得深处从未受到过刺激的肉壁一阵紧缩。而每一次伴随着神田抽插的动作都会带进更多的热水，被挤进身体深处。肠道内很快又热又涨，被一次次的抽插操弄到发麻。亚连脱力地扶着池边，发软的下半身加上池水的浮力几乎要飘起来，全靠神田环在他腰上的手支撑。

“嗯啊…不、太深了…………”

亚连颤抖着嘴唇，话语一再被截断在嗓子里，为数不多出口的却是呻吟和喘息，带着些许毫无规律的泣音，在封闭的浴室内回荡，被弥漫的水雾放大到了自己都觉得羞耻的地步。

神田的攻势向来如同他的战斗方式，干脆利落，每一下都不留余地地狠狠扎在最深的地方，把早已疲惫的肠壁刺激到充血，无措地绞紧着不愿松口。他看着亚连在池边的大理石上按得发白的指节，难得地在嘴角挑出了愉悦的弧度。他轻轻咬着对方的后颈，空出一只手握着亚连青涩的性器套弄。

水流成为了一切行为最好的帮凶。它把所有细小的动作无限放大，并用温度成倍地增加着触感。亚连被前后一致的侵犯刺激到发不出声音，彻底软了身体靠在神田怀中，任由对方抵着胯再次将粘稠的液体灌进他的身体深处，自己也一起射给了对方满手的白浊。

神田不以为意地把手上的液体蹭在池边大理石的雕花上，换来亚连不满的抱怨。他没理会，只是低着头，透过水面的倒影和涟漪努力分辨出从对方股间缓缓溢出，随着水波飘荡的乳白色。

“神田你真是……”亚连无奈地叹了口气，被腿间的异样感臊得难受。被操弄到一时合不上的穴口羞涩地吞吐着水流，由于被摩擦到充血而更加敏感。他不适地紧了紧腿，意识到自己明天很有可能赶不上起床吃早饭了。

“……走吧。”他对着神田伸出了手臂，“愣什么，你觉得我这样还能自己走回去吗？笨蛋神田。”

“啧。笨蛋豆芽菜。”那双同样算不得强壮的手臂听话地伸过来，绕过了他的肩膀和膝弯。

亚连安静地眯起眼，靠在对方的怀里，表情满足得像只刚刚被顺过毛的家养猫。

——这么折腾，一晚上都快过去了吧……

明天……明天又会发生什么呢？

算了。

至少今天，你还在我身边。


End file.
